


【超蝠同人(ABO＋恶魔AU)】契约之吻

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 为了化解哥谭市危机于百年前签下与恶魔的契约，自愿变成恶魔的布鲁斯·韦恩终于被恶魔喂下了承载着阴谋的果实。





	1. 果实

**Author's Note:**

> 有轻微NC17，慎入

“布鲁斯老爷。”  
“阿福……早上好。”  
“给您留了一层窗帘，早餐已经准备好了。”  
躺在床上的男人拿开自己遮挡眼睛的苍白的手，露出眼睛周围轻微的黑色痕迹。  
老管家的目光在他的脸上停留了片刻。  
“谢谢你，阿福。”  
“您看起来需要些……喝的，今天是星期四，我记得您已经有快一个月——”  
“谢谢，不用了。”  
苍白的男人从床上坐起来，突然觉得脸上有什么东西痒痒的，伸手一摸，一块干巴巴的皮从上面脱落。  
“噢，看起来事实并不是这样的。”  
“我……我没有事！”  
布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇，皱紧的眉头表示他此时的心情并不是很好，他的手紧紧抓着身上的被单，那使得柔软的织物上面布满了皱褶——就像是哥谭市乌云密布的天空。  
再抬头，管家不知道什么时候已经不见了。  
紧紧攥着的拳头松开了，他伸手把床头柜上的早餐端到自己面前，被单上空留了几个骇人的小洞。  
碟子里的肉散发着新鲜的气息——是的，完全没有烹饪过，只是被除毛之后仔细切好的鲜肉，而且阿福做的很仔细，这肉是刚刚才从活体上切下来的。  
一只小羊羔。  
透明的液体从布鲁斯的嘴角留下来，他马上叉起羊肉送进嘴里，马上透明的口水就变成了鲜红的血水。  
他发出了让人听起来就忍不住起一身鸡皮疙瘩的粗糙嗓音，他的皮肤起了反应，似乎比刚刚水润了一些，刚刚因为脱皮脸上出现的裂纹也消失了。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手抓起餐盘上的杯子，一饮而尽。  
在楼下洗盘子的阿福听见了楼上沉重的撞击声，抬头若有所思地犹豫了一下，马上伸手在围裙上抹了两把，就走上楼。  
“血……我……我要……更多的……”  
布鲁斯的卧室一片狼藉，地上是打翻的餐盘，新鲜的生肉片散乱在地上，还有一些鲜血留下的污迹。  
至于布鲁斯本人也已经趴在地上，睡衣被诡异地撑起了一块，伸长的指甲更是让人不敢接近。  
阿福马上从自己笔挺的正装口袋里掏出一个小环状的东西，放在布鲁斯面前。  
“布鲁斯老爷，咒语。”  
闻言，似乎已经意识不清的男人马上伸手抓住了金色的物件。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯的浑身都在发抖，但是睡衣下面拱起的一块马上就缩了回去，接着他的指甲也缩了回去。  
“放开吧，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“不。”  
“放手，它会杀了您的。”  
这次布鲁斯没有回答，只是手还紧紧攥着那个东西，老管家只好蹲下抓住他的手腕。  
“听着，我们会有解决办法的，但是您不能就这么放弃。”  
金属碰撞地板的声音响亮得刺耳，布鲁斯趴在老管家的怀里，浑身颤抖。  
“我受够了。”  
“布鲁斯老爷，您只是需要营养了。”  
“我……不想吃……”  
“我知道，但您要坚持下去。”  
“从来都没有这么严重过，肯定是因为他们喂给我的……”  
“我去给您准备吃的，昨天哥谭总院死了一个……是企鹅的手下，30岁。”  
布鲁斯抬头，苍白的脸上还带着一点惊愕。  
“放弃的话，这座城市会永远……”  
“阿福。”  
布鲁斯叫住了管家。  
“去带些药回来，你知道我吃完之后……”  
“放心吧，布鲁斯老爷。”  
阿福离开的时候，布鲁斯已经回到自己的床上躺下了，被咒语烧伤的手也已经被包扎妥当。  
他不知道自己到底是不是一直从开始错到了现在，百年前的契约换来了哥谭一时的安全，却让他陷入了痛苦的深渊。  
腐败的城市引来了恶魔，所有的抵抗都是徒劳的，他最终选择了一个人承受腐蚀的痛苦。  
恶魔的本质在这百年来一直没有停止腐蚀他的灵魂，每一次饥饿，他都感觉到意志又弱了一点。  
他甚至不知道自己是怎么坚持到现在的，只是每次想到他到了这步田地都是为了哥谭，他就咬着牙又坚持下去。  
如果这座城市真的落到恶魔手中，他所有的痛苦都没有意义了。  
一个月前，恶魔又想出了更下三滥的招数来对付他，那是一个周末，几个预约过的客人造访了韦恩庄园。  
那是韦恩公司的几个忠实的合作伙伴，他们在庄园里游览了一圈后，就跟着阿福进了韦恩老宅，布鲁斯已经在那里等着他们了。  
没想到的是，很快那些人就原形毕露——准确地说，恶魔们搭了个顺风车，它们借用了这几个可怜人的身体，就是奔着他来的。  
“你好啊，布鲁西，我们又见面了。”  
布鲁斯看着他们苍白的恶魔的脸，强忍住使用恶魔能力的冲动，恶狠狠地瞪着面前的恶魔。  
“你们又想干什么？”  
“别这么敌意嘛，只是一点点食物。”  
看到那人手上被掰开的石榴时，布鲁斯狠狠地抽了一口气。  
绝对不能吃。  
看到他们的时候布鲁斯就已经猜到了恶魔的目的——无非，就是想要加速他的堕落，只不过他没有想到是这种方式。  
那是恶魔催生的果实，鲜红的颜色里透露出罪恶的危险，晶莹剔透的饱满籽粒倒映出他惊讶的，苍白的神色。  
但是他们把阿福带到他面前时，他动摇了。  
恶魔的尾巴不松不紧地缠着阿福的脖子，他听见恶魔发出的嘲讽般的笑声。  
布鲁斯无力地挣扎了两下，微微点头表示妥协。  
阿福的劝阻不能让他犹豫一下，布鲁斯捧着鲜红的石榴粒，一股脑地塞进嘴里。  
自从变成恶魔以后，水果那甘甜的味道都只会让他作呕——恶魔的世界和人类是完全相反的。  
那些汁液流进他的喉管，进入他的胃肠，他感觉到灼烧一样的痛苦，他跪倒在地上，眼泪都几乎控制不住。  
等他从无尽的黑暗中醒过来时，阿福正守在床边，见他醒来，马上就递给他新鲜的动物血液。  
“猫的血液，布鲁斯老爷，据说这可以去除魔咒。”  
他也确实觉得饥饿，接过就一饮而尽。  
“阿福，如果真的有什么可以去除魔咒，我不会是现在这个样子。”  
“无论如何，请不要放弃希望。”  
“我不会的。”  
有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯想过放弃，可是那天晚上他从火灾现场救走的小男孩向他露出最纯洁的笑容。  
“谢谢，”他说，“我的朋友们会羡慕死我的，蝙蝠侠救了我。”  
他回去了，和往常一样下到蝙蝠洞继续查看卷宗，在疲惫的时候喝掉阿福为他准备的鲜血提神。  
一个月以来，他都没怎么出门，幸运的是，哥谭市最近也没有什么大乱子，他只是一直用匿名身份给吉姆戈登发送有用的案件线索。  
直到今天。  
为了延缓恶魔噬心的速度，布鲁斯尽量靠动物的血肉解决问题，但自从吃了那些石榴之后，他就觉得身体都在叫嚣着向他示威。  
每一个汗流浃背的夜晚都不值得让他痛哭流涕，他的脑子里都是那些得救的人温暖的笑容。  
他大约每两个月就要吃一次人类，这个时候他只能把目光转向哥谭公墓，甚至是州北的乱坟。  
然后，他会体会到真正的诅咒。  
欲火——每次吃了人类之后，他的性欲就前所未有的旺盛，他无法控制自己，他惊恐地意识到自己已经从拯救者变成了堕落之源。  
通常，他会补些妆，穿上一身不太起眼的衣服，到哥谭的红灯区去，或者去奈何岛，然后找一个足够结实的男人，解决自己的问题。  
没有哪个男人能够把目光从他的翘臀和白嫩的脸上移开，只要他愿意，他就可以让任何一个男人堕落。  
但他不想这么做，他只是要解决不得不解决的问题，不是要害得某个人身体垮掉。  
多年来，他渐渐成了哥谭市红灯区神秘的传说。  
“一个没有任何人能拒绝的恶魔，只交合一次就现出原形把即将堕落的人惊醒。”  
人们猜测着哥谭传说的名字，却总是不得要领。  
石榴加快了他饥饿的速度，才一个月，他就不得不吃人肉了。  
刚刚阿福给他能暂时压制恶魔属性的咒语时，他真的有了就这样攥着它去死的想法。  
现在，他只感觉到浑身的力气都被抽干了，很快就倒在床上沉沉睡去。  
再次被叫醒时，布鲁斯闻到了新鲜得刺鼻的气味——阿福弄到人类的尸体了，这是很明显的事情。  
“我已经处理掉了不健康的部分，您可以放心吃了。”  
大概是真的到极限了，布鲁斯没有犹豫，马上把阿福给他端来的肉都吃光了。  
终于吃饱了。  
布鲁斯放下叉子，又钻进被窝里，阿福则马上坐在床边，他们就好像事先商量好了一样。  
很快，布鲁斯就感觉到难忍的灼烧感在他的身体内蔓延开，但是与此同时他的体液却过分的充盈。  
下体潮湿的感觉让他难过地抓紧阿福的手，这是每次他都要经历的——拼命抵抗自己的欲望，当然到最终多半是妥协。  
唯一成功的那两次，第二天他起床的时候形同枯槁，好像有一个星期都没睡觉没吃饭了一样。  
这一次也不例外，他从白天挺到了晚上，当老宅内的时钟敲响八次时，布鲁斯终于把头从被子里伸出来。  
“阿福……药……给我……药。”  
布鲁斯把阿福给他的药片嚼碎才吞咽下去，味道让他作呕，但是很快就让他略微轻松了一些。  
“阿福，你……你去吧，我没事了。”  
老管家垂下眼睛不安地看了一眼可怜的布鲁斯，叹了口气就离开了。  
布鲁斯就马上从床头的柜子里翻出一个东西。  
一个尺寸大得吓人的性玩具，他为防万一准备的。  
他在被子里折腾了半天，才终于把那个东西成功塞进自己的后穴，充盈的感觉让他反而有些轻松。  
从床上下来，他在盟洗室洗掉了满手的湿黏，这才意识到其实自己应该洗个透澡出去一身可疑的气味。  
等阿福再拿着布鲁斯的正装回来他的房间时，他正坐在床边，宽大的浴袍遮住了那线条优美的身体。  
“现在是什么时候？”  
“晚上九点了，先生。”  
“很好，那我还来得及。”  
阿福帮他换上那套漂亮的晚礼服，就安静地在一旁看着布鲁斯在镜子前轻轻拽着自己的领结。  
“布鲁斯老爷还需要古龙水吗？”  
“不用了，再给我两片药。”  
阿福张了张嘴，最后还是没说出话来，很快，药片就安静地躺在布鲁斯的手心里。  
“先生，您不应该服用这么大的剂量的。”  
“我今天不打算去那些地方，你也是知道的，阿福。”  
老管家眨眨眼睛，转开视线。  
“这样的话，我还是宁愿您穿着破洞牛仔裤在奈何岛那条红色街区上闲逛。”  
听见管家低声的嘟囔，布鲁斯的嘴角微微勾了一下。  
“才一个月，我还不想这么快妥协。”  
“我明白……只是别太勉强，先生。”  
“不会的，谢谢你，阿福。”  
TBC


	2. 意外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯完全没想到一场普通的酒会会发展成现在的情况——他和一个叫卡尔的男人有了一些巧合般的交集。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“你好。”  
男人突然回过身来，伸出手看着他，这让布鲁斯差点打了个趔趄，他马上伸出手，握住了对方。  
“你好。”  
他的手好热。  
布鲁斯想着，恰到好处地松开手。  
又一阵潮湿感传来，他暗暗抿紧了嘴唇。  
“噢，您是不是……”  
“韦恩，布鲁斯·韦恩，请叫我布鲁斯。”  
“我叫卡尔·艾尔，很荣幸认识你。”  
布鲁斯微笑着点点头，脑袋里快速把哥谭市所有名流都过了一遍，只要是有点印象的人物他都没有放过。  
“我好像从来没见过你。”  
“是啊，我对这里不熟，只是暂时来这儿有点事务。”  
啊，外乡人，好极了。  
布鲁斯努力压抑住心中恶魔的话语，笑着点点头，却突然感觉到一阵恍惚。  
【他很结实，你这蠢货，你要错过一次机会了。】  
“韦恩先生？”  
耳边一阵尖利的鸣叫声，布鲁斯猛地回过神来，看见叫卡尔的男人关切的神色。  
“我……不知道，可能有点喝多了吧，”他说着，顺手把酒杯放在一旁的台子上，“可以帮我个忙吗？”  
“没问题，我很乐意。”  
“送我去我的房间吧，我现在不太舒服。”  
男人犹豫了一下，目光转向布鲁斯时，他的睫毛紧张地抖动了一下，但仍然毫无恶意地看着卡尔。  
“好吧，没问题。”  
“谢谢。”  
他沙哑地回答着，内心的失落很快被更狂烈的炽热吞没。  
这是一个强壮，健康的男人，布鲁斯所有的感官都在向他诉说这一点。  
那在白西装包裹之下还是显露出线条的身段，炽热的手，身上清新的如同雨后空气一般的气味——他是个很优秀的人类Alpha，至少在身体方面的。  
布鲁斯很饥渴，因为他好久都没有找到过这么优质的Alpha人类了。  
他甚至感觉到身体里的假阳具都几乎要掉出来——那是他这次使用的紧急措施，明明很大的东西现在却也因为他下体的湿液开始有些固定不住了。  
卡尔陪着他到了楼上，布鲁斯用房卡刷开了房间门，男人就礼貌地点头示意了一下。  
“那么，请多保重，我先走了。”  
“等，等等……”  
布鲁斯赶忙伸出手抓住那粗壮的手腕。  
“怎么了吗？”男人似乎察觉到了他的异常，关切的声音传进布鲁斯的耳朵，却引起他一阵眩晕，“还需要我帮什么忙吗？”  
“嗯……”  
布鲁斯含混地答应了一声，目光落在还保持敞开的房间门上。  
“可以先把门关上吗？”  
卡尔犹豫了一下，但也看不出布鲁斯有什么别的意图，于是一步踏进来，顺手带上了门。  
随着门锁发出的清脆响声，布鲁斯如释重负地叹了口气，两腿一软，险些坐在地上。  
“抱歉？韦恩先生，你看起来不太……”  
“拜托，布鲁斯，叫我布鲁斯。”  
卡尔伸出一只胳膊搀住现在状态似乎不太好的布鲁斯，一瞬间一股甜得几乎要腐烂掉的气息向他袭来。  
“我的个人问题……可以帮我个忙吗？”  
卡尔马上就想要放开那有些软绵绵的胳膊，但是很显然这位似乎是因为热潮几乎浑身发软的Omega早有准备，一把搂住了他的脖子，强行吻上了他的嘴。  
“唔！”  
卡尔瞪大了眼睛，却只能看见对方长长的睫毛，信息素香醇的气味随着那条灵活的舌头一股脑地涌进他的口腔。  
香甜的气味裹挟着酒味，让卡尔很快就有些意识不清，他伸手推了一把，布鲁斯才放开他，他们的嘴唇之间拉出了一条银白色的细线。  
“韦恩先生，请……”  
布鲁斯伸手从口袋里拿出一袋东西，给他看了一眼。  
“我事先吃了药的，不会有事。”  
说着，他把装药片的袋子往旁边一扔，贴上了卡尔的身体。  
隔着西装，他还是感觉到卡尔的身体有变化了——一个健康的Alpha，在这样的情况下肯定会有的反应。  
他在脑袋里盘算着，这一次不知道这位能坚持多久，通常很多Alpha在和他一次之后就有点疲惫了，毕竟那些人的精力也算是他的粮食。  
“唔……什么，什么药？”  
Alpha的脸红了，受他的影响，开始有些神志不清。  
“当然是避孕药。”  
说着，布鲁斯轻轻一跳，两条腿勾住了卡尔强壮的腰身。  
“走吧，猛男，卧室在里面。”  
卡尔的舌头好像打了结一样，他的嘴里面含混不清地说了什么，但是根本没人能听懂，最终，他放弃了试图表达自己的意思，一手拖住了布鲁斯的屁股，跌跌撞撞地进了卧室。  
不过接下来轮到布鲁斯后悔了。  
卡尔开了卧室的灯之后，一把把他扔在床上，顺手拽掉了他昂贵的皮鞋，扔在门外。  
“嘿！稳重点！”  
“得了吧。”  
Alpha虽然还没完全缓过神来，但是仍然马上就回嘴了。  
“你是有预谋的，韦恩先生。”  
他说着，轻轻打了布鲁斯一巴掌，马上让他红了脸。  
因为刚刚托着他屁股的手上全都是他的湿液。  
不过等到卡尔脱了他身上所有的衣服时，才真正惊讶了。  
抽离的感觉从他的身体里传来，布鲁斯咬着牙大骂了一句。  
“啊！该死的！”  
然后，他听见了卡尔轻声的调侃。  
“啊哦，韦恩先生好像胃口很不错呢。”  
他张着嘴想反驳，却马上感觉到一个炙热的东西顶在他尚未合上的入口，他不由得心里一紧。  
连假阳具被扔在地上的声音都没能让他高度集中的精力有所分散，然后卡尔光裸的胸膛贴上他的后背。  
“它给你做了相当好的扩张，看来连前戏都不用做了。”  
“我真没看出来你是个——啊啊啊！”  
冷不防的，卡尔炙热的东西就挤进了他的后穴里，尽管有了扩张，布鲁斯还是感觉到这个型号太大了。  
但他浑身的血都在往脑袋上涌。  
【哈，看见了吧，他是个很棒的Alpha。】  
“唔……闭……闭嘴。”  
“你在说什么？”  
卡尔的声音在他耳边炸响，布鲁斯猛地哆嗦了一下。  
【哈哈哈哈哈哈，看看你下面那张嘴有多能吃！你甚至感觉不到他在捅你，淫荡的家伙。】  
布鲁斯瞪大了蓝眼。  
“停……停下！”  
这让身后的Alpha马上就停止了动作，他尴尬地发现对方已经插进他身体深处。  
布鲁斯试图转个身解释自己刚刚的失态，但刚一动，就引起了卡尔一阵闷哼。  
然后，他发现了一个恐怖的事实——那个东西还在继续胀大，他甚至感觉到那上面的青筋。  
“不好意思，我还以为你一直都没感觉呢，一声都不发，原来只是在控制吗？”  
卡尔一下子就把剩下的半截都没入了布鲁斯的身体，两只手紧紧抓住了他的胳膊。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯尖叫了一声，感觉大脑一片空白，下半身被撑开的疼痛很快就被潮水一样的快感淹没。  
“啊！啊呜——”  
布鲁斯咬住了他的枕头，勉强接受下来这传遍全身的快感。  
“你红得像只熟虾，韦恩先生……噢，不好意思，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯眨巴着眼睛，眼泪直接顺着鼻子两侧流进他咬着枕头的嘴里，他的浑身都在跟随着卡尔刻意缓慢的进出颤抖。  
他听见卡尔深吸了口气，然后从他的身体里退出来，身体一下子变得空虚起来。  
“不不不……不要……不要走……呃啊！”  
低声模糊的祈求一瞬间升高了音调，卡尔给他一个突然袭击，狠狠地插进他的身体里，然后如愿以偿地听见了他的大叫声。  
他的身体因为强烈的刺激彻底软下来了，卡尔没有犹豫，大开大合地操干他，一开始布鲁斯还在断断续续地呻吟，到后来就只是无声地哭泣。  
“你看上去很疼，你很难受吗？”  
卡尔的声音还一颤一颤的在他耳边响起，布鲁斯含混地点点头，又摇摇头，一滴晶莹的泪水从眼角流出时，卡尔粗大的阴茎头开始凶猛地进攻他的敏感点。  
“啊！求你——啊啊啊别……啊！好——”  
布鲁斯绞紧了双腿，终于听见了卡尔发出的阵阵低吼。  
“哈，好紧，太棒了，你……嗯哈！”  
最后一下，猛地捅进了布鲁斯原本戒备森严的宫口，他尖叫了一声。  
没人做到过这样，没有。  
“不……不不不……”  
他撑起两条已经有些瘫软的胳膊，想向前逃离，却被卡尔死死抓住，反而又被进入了一点，疼得他硬是憋出了一丝哭腔。  
卡尔舒了一口气，布鲁斯和他几乎同时射了，不过和他这种单纯的愉悦不同，身下的男人似乎被这个搞得神志不清，脸上还全都是迷茫的神色，唾液也早就沾湿了枕头。  
“哈，不行了吗？布鲁斯？”  
许久，男人才睁开满是水雾的眼睛看着卡尔，不过眼神里全都是让人血脉贲张的笑意。  
“还早呢，倒是你，泄得真快。”  
“噢，既然如此，那我就不客气了。”  
这句话激得卡尔更卖力地操干他了，他们一开始还是在床上，很快就变成了狗爬式，再后来，卡尔站在地上，把布鲁斯顶在墙壁上狠操，布鲁斯一直在等着对方觉得有些疲劳，但是却在那之前先被卡尔操得几乎要昏厥过去。  
最后，他只是抱着卡尔，用最后一点力气骑在他腰上，任卡尔一边操他，一边啃咬他发红的乳头，肆意摸着他肥厚的臀瓣，时不时还把那些不知道是谁的湿液塞进他嘴里。  
卡尔很难遇到一个耐力这么强的人，不过正在兴头上的他突然看见了一条带尖的尾巴，再把人翻过来仔细看，发现布鲁斯漂亮的背肌也伸出了一对小东西。  
布鲁斯回过神来，发现卡尔不动了，他睁开一直紧闭着的双眼，赫然发现眼前的根本不是卡尔，而是他的“同类”。  
“哈，我说你怎么这么耐操。”  
布鲁斯不知道哪儿来的力气，一脚踢开卡尔，趴在地上缓了好长的一口气。  
“萨尔派你来找我的。”  
“萨尔？没听说过……怎么变成我找你？”  
恶魔向前一步，布鲁斯马上警觉地后退。  
“呵，既然如此，再见了。”  
恶魔笑了一声，也没有坚持，马上就消失在布鲁斯面前。  
卡尔前脚一走，另一个恶魔就又出现了，布鲁斯刚刚松懈的神经又紧绷起来。  
“萨尔，你这卑鄙……”  
“哈哈哈，终于，这么多年了，你还是疏忽了，侦探。”  
眼睁睁地看着萨尔从他眼前消失，布鲁斯颓然挣扎了几下，无力地倒在地上，失去了知觉。  
TBC


	3. 堕落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与卡尔的邂逅之后，布鲁斯的身体又出现了更严重的反应，为此他将不得不主动去创造机会和卡尔见面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

看着蝙蝠电脑上的信息，布鲁斯的脑门上流下涔涔冷汗——幸好在他快要崩溃之前，他还是顺利找到了那个卡尔·艾尔的一些线索。  
在上次的事件之后，他醒来时脑袋还是一片混沌，只记得恶魔的嘲讽，但他隐隐觉得有些奇怪。  
卡尔为什么这么急着离开？也没有对他冷嘲热讽，像是有什么急事。  
还有他在质问卡尔关于萨尔的事情时，那男人的表现就好像完全不认识萨尔。  
他不相信恶魔会是无辜的，但他想知道真相，所以他这几日一直在追查这个线索，只是……他的身体最近不知道怎么了，反应很剧烈。  
他每天都处于极度的饥渴之中，这让他感觉到也许是与卡尔交合让他堕落了，阿福给他准备新鲜的肉和血液，但是完全无济于事。  
无奈之下，阿福向那位帮助他保存生命到现在的隐居的神父讨要了一些驱魔的咒语，可是布鲁斯的欲望也完全没有缓解。  
他开始每天高烧不退了，阿福看着他日渐衰弱，也没有办法。  
“布鲁斯老爷，今天您……不如出去找找看？”  
阿福知道现在只有性爱才能缓解他的症状，但是布鲁斯坚持着，就是不愿出去。  
“阿福，不可以的……现在……没有哪个人类能受得了这个。”  
布鲁斯找了快要一个月，才终于找到了那个叫卡尔的恶魔。  
原来那家伙并不住在哥谭，他追踪了很久，才挖到对方的老底——原来他是住在大都会的一个……记者。  
而且他也不叫什么卡尔·艾尔，他叫克拉克·肯特，来哥谭是调查一起跨州的走私案件，在拿到证据之后就离开了。  
恶魔也会做这种工作来掩饰自己，呵。  
回想起多年前，他还是个愿意为了哥谭付出一切的义警，当时他希望花花公子的外表能为自己做好掩护。  
不过在哥谭，毁灭和堕落永远是中心，所以当他接受了恶魔的条款，他知道自己不得不想办法做点什么，保证自己的身份不会暴露。  
那是他唯一一次使用恶魔的能力影响别人，他趁着战时，让所有人关于韦恩家族的记忆出现了偏差，才得以让布鲁斯·韦恩的身份继续下来。  
他不想去主动寻找卡尔·艾尔，不过，他的身体已经在给他敲警钟了，无论如何他必须要先度过眼前的难关。  
下午两点。  
“克拉克，去董事长办公室一趟，他有事找你。”  
戴眼镜的男人从一堆稿件里抬起头，看见他的主编，佩里先生正有些凝重地看着他。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“不知道，总之事情很突然，你去了就明白了。”  
从自己的办公室到董事长室没有很长的时间，克拉克却一直在纳闷佩里有点奇怪的表现。  
胡思乱想的功夫，他已经走到董事长室的门前，敲了两下。  
“进来。”  
开门的一瞬间，他愣住了。  
“你？”  
“需要我提醒你应该随手关门吗？”  
犹疑的目光扫过他的脸，但克拉克还是关上了门。  
“我不明白你为什么会在这儿？你把……”  
“我什么都没做，只不过从你们的老板手里买了这家报社而已。”  
“这我就不明白了，你到底想干什么？”  
克拉克站在门口，两臂环抱，看上去完全不像是一个下属。  
“没什么，有些问题想问你。”  
一张纸飞到他手里，他看了一眼，原来是一张画，上面是一个恶魔。  
“这是哪位？”卡尔的表情很不解，“你是想提醒我我们是同类吗？”  
“那不是我的计划，不过……”布鲁斯从办公桌后站起来，径直走到卡尔面前，“你倒是提醒我了，我们确实是同类。”  
克拉克愣了一下，这时候布鲁斯已经伸出一只胳膊挽住了他的脖子。  
“呃，放开，你不要不分场合……”  
他厌恶地一把推开布鲁斯。  
“你没有别的事我就走了。”  
却听见背后传来“噗通”一声，布鲁斯已经倒在地上了。  
“你不用耍花招骗我，我们都是恶魔，那些小伎俩……喂，你……”  
克拉克心神一凛——因为他突然发现自己听不见布鲁斯的心跳了。  
恶魔虽然有很多东西都和人类不一样，但心跳总还是需要的，而且他也没见过能自停心跳的恶魔。  
“喂，醒醒……”  
他蹲下来，推了布鲁斯两把，地上的人却一点反应都没有。  
克拉克惊出了一身冷汗，明明上一秒还好好的，为什么现在……  
来不及想太多，他把布鲁斯翻了个身，开始给他做心肺复苏，不过似乎一点反应都没有，一急之下，他一拳朝布鲁斯胸口打过去，手上的电流把布鲁斯狠狠激醒。  
“啊！”  
他坐起来，大口大口地喘着粗气，克拉克这才想起来用自己的透视眼观察对方的身体。  
为什么恶魔会出现这么多器官的衰竭？  
“你到底想干什么？看你的样子，连几天都撑不下去了。”  
“不用你管，不帮忙就算了。”  
男人揉了两把自己凌乱的头发，勉强才从地上站起来。  
“你说清楚，到底怎么回事？”  
“反正又不关你事。”  
“我又没说不会帮忙！”  
“我说想要你来操我，你就会帮我忙？我怎么不记得？”  
“但你总得解释清楚到底为什么无缘无故……”  
“你是不是脑子有问题？无缘无故我会让恶魔来操我吗？”  
“那就解释清楚。”  
“那还是算了，你不愿意就走吧，我不会开除你。”  
“喂，那你还有办法……”  
“我可以去恶魔的巢穴。”  
“你疯了吗？你会被它们撕碎的。”  
“问你个问题，我死不死关你什么事？”  
“但是你不想死。”  
“那又关你什么事？”  
恍惚间，克拉克好像看到了布鲁斯眼中一闪而过的泪光。  
“好吧，我帮你的忙，但是，我想知道是不是我……我操了你你就会好起来？”  
“差不多吧，你这么说也没问题。”  
布鲁斯的手又一次挽上了克拉克的脖子，这时他才感觉到那只手很不正常的温度。  
“等等？你发高烧了吗？”  
“别管那些了。”  
柔软滚烫的嘴唇吻上来，让克拉克有些猝不及防，那条舌头贪婪地和他的舌头交缠着，很快让克拉克更为强势地回吻。  
他把布鲁斯一把按在办公桌上，一把拉下他的裤子，一下子沾了一手湿液。  
和上次一样，自己给自己塞了一个大号的性玩具。  
“你总是这么对自己吗？难道你是那种恶魔？”  
“别管了行吗？”  
趴在桌子上的男人用近乎哀求的语气对他说着，身体扭动着，似乎比刚刚身体状态好了一点点。  
克拉克拉开裤子，有些犯难地看着自己的阴茎。  
“可是我不太确定我现在很在状态。”  
布鲁斯回头，看见克拉克的还是老老实实地垂在腿间，一下子明白了他的意思。  
他没几下就把自己身上的衣服脱了个精光，一把把克拉克推到旁边的真皮沙发上，跪倒在他面前开始给他做口活。  
“啊……你……”  
克拉克感觉到布鲁斯的急切，不惜让他顶到自己的喉咙，甚至收紧喉咙，就为了刺激他的阴茎。  
舌头舔过他的龟头时的感觉让他猛地打了个激灵，一下子就硬了。  
“咳，咳啊！”  
布鲁斯被呛出了眼泪，偏过头剧烈地咳嗽，克拉克就把他抱起来，直接就着这个姿势操了进去。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯大叫了一声，马上被克拉克捂住了嘴。  
“轻点，我们可不是在酒店。”  
他换了个姿势，把布鲁斯按在沙发上，也没有犹豫就开始抽插。  
快感唤醒了布鲁斯已经衰败的身体，克拉克注意到他的状态也确实比刚刚好了，心里却有些莫名的难过。  
看他的样子，成为恶魔并非他的心愿，而且更不像是一个坏人。  
总像是有什么难言之隐，明明身体崩溃成这个样子，却迟迟不来找他，既然布鲁斯是恶魔，肯定也知道解决问题的最简单方法的。  
他知道这是最下级的一种恶魔了，以淫欲和精气为食，永远也逃脱不了被践踏的命运。  
脑中明明有一个闪念告诉他不该这么做，毕竟他曾经是主神，这么做实在有失神格。  
好吧，他承认他从来没同情过恶魔。  
如果我真的能救他就好了。  
看着布鲁斯已经被操得有些神志不清，他犹豫了一下。  
“你好像一直都不用你的能力。”  
“我……啊哈……我……不会用的。”  
“为什么？那样的话你早就能找到我吧？”  
“我……呜啊……那个……不能用……会……伤到……别人。”  
“为什么在意这些？你是恶魔。”  
“这……不是你该管的。”  
身下的人似乎一下子又清醒了，果断拒绝了他。  
这一次布鲁斯的性欲十分旺盛，克拉克只好变出一只恶魔的尾巴和自己的性器一起塞进去，本来是想满足他，结果却被布鲁斯轻声的带着快感的哭泣也卷进了欲望的中心。  
当他忘了自己的目的时，才真心沉浸在性爱中，结果当然和上一次差不多，布鲁斯被干到几乎晕厥，还是在克拉克的提醒之下才记得变回人形。  
卡尔最后射了一次在他体内时，看上去他已经睡着了，身上都是各种分不清的体液，沙发更是惨不忍睹。  
再醒来的时候，布鲁斯发现自己躺在熟悉的床上——正是韦恩庄园他卧室的那张床。  
他一下子坐起来，却被一只大手扶住，这才看到旁边的克拉克。  
“你……你怎么在这儿？”  
“送你回来。”  
“那……”  
“你的办公室一团糟，不过我把它打扫过了。”  
布鲁斯转过脸，感觉到之前不停困扰他的不适感都消失了。  
“谢谢。”  
卡尔有些惊讶地看了他一眼，随即目光又有些阴沉下来。  
“有件事我想告诉你。”  
“什么事？”  
“你怀孕了，布鲁斯。”  
看到床上的男人马上把惊愕的目光投向他，克拉克开始感到有些不忍面对那样的表情。  
“那就是你最近身体衰竭的原因，它在掠夺你身体的资源。”  
布鲁斯的脑袋里轰的一声，他几乎感觉不到自己还存在了，卡尔的话不停地在他耳边回放。  
“我也是才发现……我想我必须要跟你住在一起了，以免……”  
“它才不到一个月吧？”  
布鲁斯突然打断了卡尔的话，望向他的眼神里充满了坚决。  
“你要干什么？”  
“帮我个忙，它绝不能活下来。”  
TBC


End file.
